1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transcribing method for making a steering wheel rim of an automobile using a printed transcribing sheet, and more particularly, to a transcribing method for making a steering wheel rim of an automobile using water pressure for effective transcribing when a pattern or brightness is quite different at each of the left and right sides of a printed transcribing sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies related to a method of transcribing a pattern on a luxury steering wheel rim using a printed transcribing sheet have been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 98-17424, 98-17425, 98-36990, 98-36991 and 99-3368 filed by the present applicant.
First, an invention disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 98-17424 solve problems, such as expansion and deformation of a printed pattern and mismatch of a printed state, of a conventional transcribing method using water pressure in which a transcribing film having a pattern is floated on water and the pattern is transcribed by pressing an object from above on which the pattern is transcribed. Here, selective transcribing on a part of or the entire surface is possible by using a mask member such as a masking tape or a rubber jig. Thus, according to the above transcribing method using water pressure, a high degree of matching is maintained with respect to an object such as a ball or round ring which is difficult to transcribe and a plurality of patterns or shapes can be realized on the object.
Also, in Korean Patent Application Nos. 98-17425, 98-36990 and 98-36991, various methods for enabling mass production by applying the transcribing method using water pressure of Korean Patent Application No. 98-17424 to a steering wheel of an automobile, are described.
The invention disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 99-3368 achieves a faster and more accurate matching of a pattern by improving the procedural difficulty requiring accuracy with respect to a boundary portion at which a mask member is attached. In the above application, a process of maintaining the angle of the end portion of the masking tape at 60xc2x0 and a technology facilitating accurate masking, while maintaining the masking tape separated at a distance of 0.1-0.2 mm from the central line after sequential transcribing is disclosed.
FIGS. 1 through 5 show a steering wheel of an automobile and a transcribing method using water pressure for making a steering wheel rim as one example of prior art by the present applicant of the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 1, portions a and b of a steering wheel rim other than a portion 1 coated with leather are coated in a transcribing method using water pressure. The portions a and b corresponding to the arc of the steering wheel rim are subjected to the transcribing method using water pressure.
When a printed transcribing sheet 2 having a symmetrical pattern to the left and right sides, as shown in FIG. 2, is transcribed on the portion a, the result thereof is shown as FIG. 3. As FIG. 3 is merely for the convenience of explanation, the curvature of the steering wheel rim shown therein may not be the same as that of the steering wheel rim shown FIG. 1, which is applied to the following drawings.
Next, the circular rod of FIG. 3 is turned 180xc2x0 and the other half side is subjected to transcribing.
FIG. 5 shows an example of designing and transcribing a printed transcribing sheet 12 in the form shown in FIG. 4 befitting to the shape of the circular rod so that a pattern shown in FIG. 3 is smoothly formed. Various, aesthetic and natural patterns can be represented through the above process.
However, when a desired pattern having an asymmetrical pattern and directivity is used, that is, a printed transcribing sheet having a different pattern or opposing brightness at portions c and d of FIG. 3 is used, due to the difference in brightness of a pattern during the second transcribing after the first transcribing is completed, the transcribed pattern is not smooth and there is a considerable difference in brightness, so that the aesthetic appearance is poor and the pattern does not appear to be natural.
Also, when transcribing is performed for a desired particular portion of an incorporated type steering wheel rim having a boss portion protruding toward one side thereof, as shown in FIG. 1, the front side of the steering wheel rim having no boss portion is easy to transcribe. However, when transcribing is performed for the rear side of the steering wheel rim having the boss portion, a printed transcribing sheet is pressed by the boss portion, causing defective transcribing. Due to the above structural limit, multi-staged and local transcribing must be performed for the rear side of the steering wheel rim so that the boss portion does not press the printed transcribing sheet,
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a transcribing method for making a steering wheel rim of an automobile using water pressure so that a natural and aesthetic pattern or brightness is possible and defective transcribing due to the difference in brightness at the left and right sides or the representation of an asymmetrical pattern can be prevented.
Also, it is another objective of the present invention to provide a transcribing method of a steering wheel rim of an automobile which minimizes the number of steps for transcribing with respect to an object which is difficult to transcribe so that productivity can be improved.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a transcribing method of a steering wheel rim of an automobile using water pressure using a printed transcribing sheet having a different pattern or brightness at the left and right sides thereof, the method comprising the steps of preparing two symmetrical printed transcribing sheets using computer graphics fitting to the steering wheel rim, performing a first transcribing on the steering wheel rim in a masking method, cleaning and masking the surface where the first transcribing is performed, rotating the steering wheel rim by 180xc2x0 and performing a second transcribing on the surface where no transcribing is performed using another printed transcribing sheet having a symmetrical pattern or brightness.
It is preferred in the present invention that, on the printed transcribing sheet used for the first transcribing, fan shaped patterns are symmetrically designed at all corresponding positions on the printed transcribing sheet so that simultaneous transcribing is possible for each transcribing position at the front side of the steering wheel rim core.